This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application for Error Logging Method Utilizing Temporary Defect List earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Apr. 7, 1995 and there assigned Ser. No. 8118/1995.
The present invention relates generally to an error logging method for a hard disk drive device and, more particularly, to an error logging method utilizing a temporary defect list to increase memory capacity by distinguishing errors which are produced at or above a predetermined frequency during an error detecting test.
Generally, media defects exist in the storage medium (e.g., a magnetic disk) of a hard disk drive device. When the areas of the hard disk having such defects are used to store data, problems are likely to occur during the reproduction of the data. To prevent this problem, it is often necessary that the defects be detected during a manufacturing process of the magnetic disk, and that areas having defects not be used to store data.
On prior art reference seeking to provide diagnostic testing for a computer memory is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,672 entitled Parallel Diagnostic Mode For Testing Computer Memory issued to Tatosian et al. on Jun. 1, 1993. In Tatosian et al. ""672, a computer memory testing system includes a plurality of memory modules each equipped with error detecting and correcting circuitry. Each of the modules is operable in a diagnostic test mode wherein read and write tests of the modules are performed in parallel. While conventional art, such as Tatosian et al. ""672, performs a memory error detection function, I note that there has been no attempt to reduce the memory capacity required to store compilations of these errors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved error logging method for a hard disk drive device.
It is another object to provide an error logging method utilizing a temporary defect list that prevents the redundant storage of errors which are repeatedly produced.
It is still another object to provide an error logging method that eliminates the need for using an auxiliary memory to store an error list.
To achieve these and other objects, there is provided an error logging method utilizing a temporary defect list according to the principles of the present invention. The method includes the steps of: determining whether an error is recorded on a temporary defect list, determining whether the error is recorded on an error frequency list when the error is not recorded on the temporary defect list, adding the error to the error frequency list if the error is not recorded on the error frequency list, increasing the occurrence frequency of the error if the error is on the error frequency list, and adding the error to the temporary defect list if the error has an occurrence frequency greater than or equal to a threshold value established as a standard for classifying an error as a defect. The error logging method of the present invention has the advantage in that errors produced at or above a predetermined occurrence frequency are distinguished by using the temporary defect list while storing errors in a defect detecting test. Since the temporary defect list can be used as a final error list, the memory capacity required for storing a final error list can be reduced.